Synergy
by ItComesSoftly
Summary: What if Frisk came back to stay with Asriel? Would things be different, or will fate doom Asriel each and every time? (Contains spoilers for True Pacifist ending.) This story will cover the first year after this ending. Also to begin with Frisk is 12 and Asriel is 13, but if anyone is upset, triggered, or flat out mad about this let me know okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note to get this started! Frisky Bisnuu is 12 and Goatson is 13! /me You feel your sins crawling on your back. If this is too squicky or triggers anyone let me know k?**

"Don't you have anything better to do Frisk?" Asriel asks with a pained smile. Frisk stares at the young boss monster with the same unwavering expression they have worn throughout their entire journey; letting their silence answer the question for them. Again Frisk attempts to speak to Asriel only to receive the same response they had gotten for the past few hours.

"Don't you have anything better to do Frisk?" At this point Frisk assumes that Asriel knows that no, they don't have anything better to do. At least, not anything as important as Asriel, but once more Frisk sighs and walks back towards the Ruins. Meeting every last monster one more time. Stopping into every shop, inn, house, and restaurant just to see if any of them had something different to say. To see if any of them would drop a hint as to how to save their friend. Frisk rode the ferry back and forth enough times that they had lost count. Nothing. Frisk returned yet again to where their journey had begun taking great care not to step on the leaves. This time Asriel heard their footsteps.

"Don't you have anything better to do Frisk?" Asriel asks again. Those same eight words hanging in the air like a metric ton of failure to Frisk. Nothing has changed. They can't save Asriel despite their determination. Despite saving every single monster in the Underground they cannot save him. The code words were meaningless. The blueprints were meaningless. It seems like everything in this world is conspiring against Asriel's happiness…but Frisk refused. One more try. It has to work this time.

"Asr-"

"Don't you have anything better to do Frisk," Asriel says cutting off Frisk. The words just as before form a question, but his tone this time is a command. A command that they refuse time and time again. Stopping just before the end. Resetting. Trying just one more time to save him, and every single time just before stepping out into the sunlight again they try. They fail. They reset. They refuse…to give up. Until now. This is the final run. No more resets. No more quitting just before the sunlight. This time they will go above ground. Toriel. Sans. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Mettaton. Asgore. Everyone. Everyone.

"Asriel," Frisk spoke before he could cut them off again, "I'll be back." As Frisk spoke they turned back towards the ruins letting the sight fill them with determination. _I'm going to get everyone above. Then I'll be back for you. You've stayed yourself up until now Asriel; just please, hang on._ They ran this mantra over and over in their head. Each step filling them with determination. Even if this is the end. Even if they can't save him. They will come back for him.

Without realizing it Frisk found themselves at the entrance to the barrier. Breathing in the air from the Underground one more time they walked forward into the light their friends following them into the sunlight. Papyrus running ahead of them gleefully cackling all the way up the stairs. When they emerged the sun was there to greet them.

"Oh my…" Toriel whispers in silent awe.

"Isn't it beautiful everyone?" Asgore inquires to the rest of the group.

"Wow…it's even better than on TV! Way better! Better than I even imagined," Alphys exclaims with passion normally reserved for Mew Mew Kissy.

"Frisk you live with this!?" Undyne asks incredulously. "The sunlight is so nice…and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive," she exclaims flashing a wide grin.

"Hey Sans, what's that giant ball," Papyrus asks with slight apprehension.

"We call that "the sun" my friend," Sans responds with a chuckle.

"THAT'S THE SUN!?" Papyrus yells excitedly, "WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING THE SUN! Hello sun!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours," Asgore says with a content sigh.

"Yes it is beautiful is it not," Toriel responds agreeing with her ex. "But we should really think about what comes next…" she speaks her face full of worry.

"Oh right," he responds remembering where he is. "Everyone. This is the start of a bright new Future. An era of peace between humans and monsters," his voice fills with hesitation, "Frisk…I have something to ask of you." He looks down at Frisk very nervously. "Will you be our ambassador to the humans?"

"No," Frisk responds seeing the guilty look on Asgore's face, "at least not right away. I will be happy to be your ambassador, but only when I am wholly ready to take on the responsibility."

"RIGHT! In the meantime I'll go make a good first impression for you Frisk!" Papyrus shouts sprinting down the mountainside.

"Welp. Someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble," Sans says walking off with a wink, "See you guys."

"Man do I have to do EVERYTHING?" Undyne asks with her usual bravado. "Papyrus wait up," she calls out as she follows the overly excited skeleton down the mountain.

"Hey Undyne! Wait up!" Alphys calls trying to run as fast as her stumpy legs will carry her; leaving only Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore.

"Uh," Asgore tries to break the awkward silence between the three, "Should I do something?" The only response is an angry glare from Toriel and even more awkward silence… "Well I gotta go!" Asgore quickly makes his exit down the path. Only Frisk and Toriel remain looking out over the forest.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," Toriel says wistfully. "Frisk…" she begins apprehensively, "you came from this world right? So you must have a place to return to. Do you not? What will you do now," she asks hopefully.

"I have somewhere I need to be," Frisk says noticing the pained expression on Toriel's face, "but once I am done can I stay with you?"

"What do you mean Frisk?"

"I can't explain, but please realize that if I didn't think this was a good idea I wouldn't do it," Frisk says looking hopefully up into Toriel's teary expression.

"O-of course Frisk, I believe in you. Whenever you are done with this…thing. Call me, and I will be sure to have a Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie waiting for you," she says reaching down and patting Frisk on the head. Frisk hugs Toriel tightly, and eventually takes their arms from around her waist and look up into her eyes. Their look saying all that needs to be said. Toriel walks down the cliff leaving them alone at the top of Mt. Ebott. The warmth of the sun fills Frisk with determination. They know what they must do.

As they walk through the now deserted Underground a sense of unease comes over Frisk. It is as if they are treading upon sacred ground even if they know they just walked down this path no more than an hour ago. This was loneliness. They could call for help, but no one would come. That's why they were here. So that when he called for help they would come. They would comfort him, and so Frisk pressed on through Waterfall. Grabbing an umbrella they pay their respects to the lone statue long dry from the umbrella they placed there so long ago. Listening to the rhythmic pitter-pat of rain on their umbrella calms Frisk, and the feeling of loneliness gives way to hope. They start running as fast as they can. Faster. Faster! Refusing to let Asriel lose his soul alone keeps Frisk's legs moving. Eventually the door to the Ruins comes into sight and Frisk slows down catching their breath, but still walking briskly towards the patch of golden flowers. _Please still be there Asriel!_

"Asriel!" they yell seeing the familiar green and yellow shirt still keeping watch over the flowers.

"F-Frisk," he asks unsure if he heard their voice at all breaking down into tears, "I thought you went above. I thought you left…I-I…"

"Shh," they said hugging him tightly, "it's okay Asriel. I told you I'd come back didn't I?"

"But you shouldn't be here," he spoke between sobs, "I told you to go. Why did you come back Frisk?"

"I think that should be obvious Asriel," they said smiling, "I care about you more than anyone else."

"You know how this ends Frisk." He said pulling away from their embrace, "I can't stay like this much longer. I'll become a flower again…"

"I'll stay with you," Frisk grabs his hand, "I'll stay with you until you pass on. No matter how long it takes. I'll stay."

"No, you can't! Everyone else needs y-" he is cut off by Frisk hugging him one more time.

"Asriel please stop," they say with tears in their eyes, "they know I'll come back. Just like I did for you. They'll be okay. Besides you need me more than they do right now."

"You really are special you know that," Asriel spoke looking into their eyes and making contact. Frisk and Asriel look away from each other quickly each trying to hide a small blush.

"Well we can't just stay here. Let's go home for a little bit." Grabbing Asriel's hand Frisk set off towards Toriel's house.

"Wait where are we going?"

"You'll see Asriel," Frisk said with a wink. Grabbing the umbrella in their other hand monster and human set off for home. Frisk lead Asriel by his hand through the spike maze, then the leaves, and through the rotating room until a very familiar cottage is visible in the distance. Frisk hears Asriel's gasp and tightens their grip on his hand giving him a firm nod.

"Here Asriel you sit by the fireplace. I'll see about getting us something, okay?" Frisk asks gently as they head into the kitchen. Pulling out their phone they text [To: Toriel- I'll be here longer than I thought can I have the recipe for Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie? Thanks, Frisk.] They settle on grabbing two glasses from Toriel's cupboard and fill them fresh spider cider from the dimensional box while waiting for a response.

"Here you go Asriel," Frisk says handing Asriel a cup.

"What is it," he asks taking a sip.

"Spider Cider," they say nonchalantly. Almost immediately Asriel does a spit take.

"Why would you do that," he asks while Frisk starts to laugh. At first he is a little annoyed at the joke seeing as it came at his expense, but something about Frisk's laughter was infectious…enchanting. Soon enough the pair was rolling around on the carpet in uncontrollable laughter all thoughts about Asriel's impending doom forgotten. Their laughter ends when Frisk's phone receives a text from Toriel with the recipe.

"Okay, you go get cleaned up Prince I can't handle my cider," Frisk says sticking their tongue out at him, "I'm going to make us something to eat." Asriel nods and heads to Toriel's room to wash up. Meanwhile Frisk goes about making pie. Thankfully Toriel seems to have gone shopping before heading to the Core so the fridge is stocked with everything they need. Frisk puts the pie in the oven and waits at the kitchen table for it to finish baking.

"Mom?" he asks breathlessly while standing just outside the doorway of the kitchen. The way he speaks giving away the fact that he hopes she is not here.

"Don't worry Asriel it's just me," they say smiling noticing the lines under his eyes.

"Oh…where did you get the recipe?"

"Your mom gave it to me," Frisk replies nervously, "I was kind of hoping to surprise you with our favorite pie. I know I don't have fire magic, but I think it will turn out well." As if on cue the oven dings signaling the end of the cooking. Asriel lets out a low yawn.

"You okay Asriel?"

"Yeah, I'm guess I'm just a little tired," he responds scratching the back of his head.

"You sure that's all it is," they ask voice full of worry.

"Pretty sure Frisk," he says jovially, "I think I'm going to take a nap…let me know when the pie is cooled off okay?" With that Asriel heads down the hall into Frisk's room. They take the pie out of the oven and cut a generous slice out for Asriel. Grabbing a fork they carry the pie to Asriel's door and knock softly. Frisk is greeted by the sounds of pained moans.

"N-no! Don't! Please I can't be alone again! I don't want to be a flower!" Setting the pie down on the vanity Frisk rushes to his side.

"Hey Asriel! Asriel wake up!" Frisk yells jostling him in a fruitless attempt to wake him. They grab his ear and scream into it, "Don't go!" Something within Asriel responds to Frisk's plea and he wakes up.

"AH! Oh, it's just you Frisk…did you hear that," he asks downcast.

"Is it happening now Asriel?"

"I don't know," he sighs, "I don't know how much time w-, I have left. Hey don't look so sad we knew this was coming…I know is the pie cooled off?" he tries to change the subject.

"Oh, y-yeah right. Here you go," Frisk says trying to hold back tears takes a piece with the fork and tries to feed Asriel with it.

"What are you doing? I can feed my-" Frisk puts the fork in his mouth.

"You don't need to expend any more energy than you already are." They say with a smile. Then they notice the look of panic in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't taste it Frisk. I'm sure it's delicious but I just can't taste it," his voice is raw with emotion, "I couldn't taste the cider either…I think it might be over soon Frisk. I'm sorry."

"NO!" Frisk grabs Asriel and squeezes as hard as they can.

"Heh, you really are an IDIOT," Asriel says his voice shifting back into Flowey. His body following suit. Frisk can feel Asriel starting to shrink, **but they refused** to let him go… Somehow, just as soon as it started Asriel stopped reverting.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but I really am tired…" Asriel tries to hide a blush, "but I'm also scared to be alone right now. What if something like that happens again? W-would y-"

"Of course I'll stay with you Asriel. I already told you I would silly," Frisk says pulling up a cushion by the bed. "Can you hand me a sheet it's pretty drafty down here." Frisk winks trying to defuse the tension.

"Sure, here," Asriel says handing Frisk a sheet, "and Frisk,"

"Yeah Asriel?"

"Thanks," he says rolling over onto his side. Within minutes he's fallen back asleep, and they can hear peaceful snores coming from underneath the covers. _All right…I'll just stay awake…I have to stay awake for Asriel…_ reluctantly sleep also overtook Frisk eventually.

They awake to the sound of ravenous munching, and crumbs falling on their face. "Mmmph…Asriel? Asriel!" Frisk shouts realizing that they fell asleep.

"I'm fine Frisk," Asriel says in between bites, "y'know this pie is really good. You sure you didn't add anything to it? Frisk…why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy I can taste again. Oof" Frisk throws their arms around him in a desperate hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you again."

"A-again? Frisk how many times have," he leaves the sentence hanging in the air unable to finish it.

"I lost count, but that doesn't matter now. You're still here. How do you feel Asriel," Frisk asks trying to change the subject.

"No," he responds setting the empty plate and fork down, "it does matter. At least to me. How many times Frisk?"

"Too many," they respond with a sigh, "I've watched you revert so many times. Each one worse than the last. This was the closest I had ever gotten, and now you're okay right?"

"Yeah, never felt better actually," he laughs nervously "but why Frisk? You had so many chances to just let it end, and be happy. Why do it? You only knew me for all of ten minutes before you reset again so why?"

"At first it was because I wanted to save everyone. I was being selfish. It wasn't about making you feel better, it was about getting a perfect run." Frisk hangs their head, "But over each reset I got to know you. Especially on ones like these where I came back to spend your final days with you. Then I realized something, I cared about you. I cared about you more than anyone else…So I tried again. And again. So I could be with the monster I was proud to call my friend more than just the end of his life."

"Frisk…"

"It's okay Asriel, I understand if you hate me for what I've done, but I won't regret this. Not when I'm so close to saving you." Frisk stares at Asriel with determination in their eyes, "For once you didn't revert back. I don't know why, but I'm taking that as a sign things are going to look up from here, ngh!" Frisk clutches their head.

"You okay Frisk," Asriel asks with concern momentarily forgetting the current conversation. He reaches out a hand and places it on Frisk's shoulder, rubbing it.

"Yeah, it's just a little headache," Frisk says with a chuckle, "guess I haven't been getting much sleep during all these resets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired Asriel," Frisk suddenly gets an idea, "hey since you're feeling better today do you want to go exploring?"

"Exploring?" Asriel scoffs, "If there's anyone who's seen all of the Underground it's us Frisk."

"Please? I promise it'll be fun," Frisk winks, "and besides it'll give me a chance to clear my head."

"If you say so Frisk, but if it's too much for you we're coming back," his face is full of worry.

"Alright Asriel, let's grab the rest of the pie first in case we get hungry." Frisk says throwing off their blanket. Making sure to grab the pie as well as an umbrella the duo set out of the ruins.

"Frisk where are we going, and why do you have an umbrella?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Asriel," they say walking slightly faster grinning all the while.

"Hey, wait up!" Frisk makes sure to keep stealing glances at Asriel when he isn't looking to make sure that he's okay. It also helps to reaffirm their belief that yes this is real Asriel is still with them; if only their head would stop pounding this would be perfect. "Frisk why are we going to Snowdin?"

"Simple, we aren't." Frisk replies sticking out their tongue.

"Not Snowdin…then where?"

"Just keep walking Asriel it's not far from here. Unless you aren't feeling well?" Frisk asks concern creeping back into their voice.

"No, I'm fine," he replies then speaks softly, "honestly I'm more worried about you and your headaches Frisk." Both of you pass the skeleton brother's home.

"Like I said I'm probably just tired Asriel," they can't hide the tone of their voice "I technically haven't slept in days, but it's all worth it now." Frisk brings Asriel close as they walk into Waterfall, and extend the umbrella.

"Looks like you're prepared," Asriel says with a lopsided grin.

"Of course I am silly. It's just a little farther now," Frisk says hearing the first few notes of a melancholy melody ringing out through the cavern. Knowing that their destination is close they grab Asriel's hand with their free one, and picks up the pace.

"Wait, I know this tune. Mom used to hum it all the time when I couldn't get to sleep," Asriel says hearing the song much clearer due to his long floppy ears. "It always made me feel so safe, but now…" Frisk notices the tears running down Asriel's cheeks and squeezes his hand making him look at them.

"Sorry I should have thought this through more. I-"

"Do you know how to dance Frisk?" He asks smiling through his tears. Frisk vaguely remembers something close to dancing with Mettaton while wearing a tutu.

"I think so, why?"

"Because you look sad. I don't like it when you're sad Frisk," he's still smiling despite the faintest tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"But you were crying just now…"

"This song just brought back a lot of memories that's all Frisk. I'm only crying because I'm happy I can still remember them, it's been so long since I've heard this song," he says gently patting Frisk's back. "Then I'd thought back to earlier. About how you've been through me going back to a flower so many times, and I wanted to give you a good memory. So that if I go back to being a flower you have something to remember me by."

"Asriel…you're gonna make me cry again," Frisk says wiping their eyes.

"That's fine as long as they're happy tears," Asriel takes their hand and places one arm around their waist, "just follow me okay?" Frisk nods and tries to follow Asriel's lead until accidentally stepping on his foot.

"Sorry Asriel, I've never danced like this before," they say trying to hide their embarrassment, "I keep looking at my feet, but no matter what I can't seem to get it right…"

"Frisk don't look at your feet. Look up here at me," Asriel tilts Frisk's chin up with his hand, "there you go, much better. Now I can see your face." He winks and sticks his tongue out. Frisk isn't sure why, but for some reason it is much easier to follow Asriel this way. They dance completely oblivious to the passage of time, the rain keeping the beat for them. Frisk notices how happy Asriel looks in this moment. His face and ears are relaxed, and for the first time in all of these resets the smile he wears isn't laced with pain. The smile seems to be coming from the depths of his SOUL even if that is impossible for Asriel. Frisk doesn't give it a second thought though. Seeing Asriel's look of true happiness fills them with **determination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas to All! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! I'll greet you with mine, you feel free to send back a greeting of your holiday! Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish wrapping some presents at 5AM in the morning! Enjoy…**

Eventually Asriel notices Frisk shivering and immediately pulls them closer picking up the long forgotten umbrella. "We should get you somewhere dry Frisk," he says keeping his arm around them using the umbrella to cover both him and Frisk. Frisk merely nods and presses against Asriel's wet sweater trying to ignore the smell of wet fur. "Heh, sorry," Asriel says having noticed Frisk's wrinkled nose, "I know how bad wet fur can smell."

"Smfine," Frisk mumbles keeping close.

"What did you say?"

"It's fine," Frisk says looking at their feet again, "you can't help it. If anything I should be sorry." Their voice drooping along with their eyes.

"Gosh Frisk," he ruffles their thoroughly soaked hair, "it's not that big of a deal. What do you say we stop in Snowdin?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because there should be a fireplace there somewhere, and we desperately need to dry off," he chuckles. "Wow, I forgot how much maintenance this form requires." That comment earned him a fierce look from Frisk. "Hey, I never said I minded it!" Frisk can't keep their stare up much longer so they merely stick out their tongue at Asriel.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better Asriel, but please don't joke about…that," Frisk sighs, "I don't think-" Frisk sneezes.

"Are you sick," Asriel's face contorts in panic.

"Dunno, I do feel a bit light-headed, but that's probably just the headache talking," Frisk notices that the skeleton brothers' house is not far from here, "race ya!" With that they dash off in the direction of a domicile with two mailboxes; both empty for once.

"No fair!" Asriel yells chasing after his friend. Eventually Asriel's slightly longer legs allow him to catch up to Frisk, and he tackles them just outside the front door. The momentum of his tackle sends them both sliding into Sans' shortcut. For a brief moment there is only darkness, and just as soon as it started they were standing in the middle of Snowdin's town square. Immediately the duo begins laughing again both at their antics, but also the fact that they fell into San's shortcut again.

"What'd you do that for Asriel," Frisk asks trying to catch their breath. The laughter had shook them down to their very core, and Frisk was so very tired and very cold.

"I dunno," Asriel responds with a chortle flopping onto his back. "it just seemed fun at the time I guess. Oh my gosh I didn't hurt y-" he's cut off by Frisk poking his nose with their index finger.

"Nope I'm fine, and yes it was fun silly," Frisk dusts the snow off their clothes as best as they can and stands up. They reach down to Asriel who is busy making snow monsters on the ground, and starts to feel just a bit warmer. "Here take my hand you big goofball," Frisk helps Asriel up, "Now all we have to do is go back through."

"Alright," he says with a twinkle in his eye, "but on one condition." Frisk immediately tenses up.

"W-what is it Asriel?"

"Don't worry it's not anything about me reverting, so please stop giving me that look," he squeezes Frisk's hand reassuringly.

"Okay then, what is it Asriel," Frisk asks genuinely curious.

"That tomorrow we make a snowman," Asriel gives a jovial wink and a slight tilt of his head that causes his ears to flop about.

"Sure," Frisk says recalling a certain snowman, "actually I think I have something better to show you tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Let's go, I'm freezing out here," as if to prove a point Frisk's entire body shudders.

"You're right," Asriel says studying Frisk carefully, "let's get you warmed up." Both monster and human jumped back into the shortcut enjoying the brief sensation of weightlessness that came with it.

"No matter how many times I use that thing I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Frisk rubs their eyes trying to stave off their headache.

"Let's get inside Frisk," Ariel turns the doorknob and lets Frisk go in ahead of them, "Frisk you do know this is someone's house right?"

"Yep," Frisk nods innocently, "but I know the boneheads won't mind."

"Boneheads?"

"Yeah Pap and Sans," Frisk grins, "the two skeleton's that used to live here."

"Was that a bone joke," Asriel asks his voice dropping low in annoyance.

"Yes it was Asriel," Frisk notices him rolling his eyes, "what can't handle any humerous?" Frisk gives Asriel a knowing wink upon seeing his response of smacking a paw to his head.

"And I thought Sans was bad enough," Asriel laughs despite his aforementioned distaste.

"Then why are you laughing," Frisk grins.

"Couldn't really tell you," Asriel grins mischievously, "guess it's just your punsona?" An awkward paws follows Asriel's attempt. "Oh come on I thought it was good…"

"Your delivery needs work, but you show puntential young goat," Frisk nods sagely, "yes I shall take you as an appunrentice." Asriel cannot help but laugh at how terrible these puns are. The pair continues to laugh for quite a long time until Frisk starts coughing again.

"Frisk what's wrong," Asriel rushes to their side.

"I'm *cough* fine Asriel," Frisk tries to laugh it off, "rea-," they are cut off by another coughing fit. All Asriel has to do is raise an eyebrow for Frisk to understand his intent. "I'll go get some sleep Asriel. Here's my phone, if you get hungry the pie is in there as well as the last of the **dreams.** " Frisk keeps coughing on their way to Papyrus' bedroom. If they were going to be forced to sleep might as well do it in a bed where they could go zero to sleeping.

Asriel heads to the kitchen to see if the brothers had left anything in the fridge. Hot sauce, spaghetti, ketchup, a piece of quiche, more spaghetti, hot sauce, spaghetti, ketchup, a piece of quiche, more spaghetti, hot sauce, spaghetti, ketchup, a piece of quiche, more spaghetti…the fridge seems endless…Asriel cannot see the back or the bottom of the fridge…Asriel suspects that this fridge is the portal to the spaghetti dimension…He closes the fridge door and decides that nothing caught his eye. Seeing as the fridge had nothing Asriel would call edible he pulls out Frisk's phone.

He opens dimensional box A and takes stock of its inventory. Thankfully, unlike the fridge this box seems to have limits upon what it can carry. _Let's see here…_ Pie, five **dreams** , two bags of potato chisps, and two more jugs of spider cider. Taking great care to circumvent the spider cider Asriel pulls out the pie and a bag of potato chisps. He heads back to the kitchen to get a plate and fork for his meal grabbing a glass of water on the way back to the living room. Asriel sits down on the sofa and cuts himself a slice of the pie before promptly returning the leftovers to Frisk's dimensional box.

He tears into the pie, still unsure as to why it somehow tastes better than he remembers it, not caring that it is now almost freezing cold. He finishes his slice and washes it down with a quick swig from his glass. Still hungry, Asriel reaches for the bag of chisps only to recoil in shock when his hand feels oddly warm. He looks for the source of the heat and notices that he accidentally grabbed a **dream** from the dimensional box. The warmth wasn't oppressive, if anything it reminded him of sitting by his mother's chair next to the fireplace while she read to him, it was the kind of warmth that you feel when recalling a fond memory or person. Asriel checks the **dream** again, this time taking it reverently into his hands letting the warmth spread through him. The memory of his his mother's smile, his dad's voice, and Frisk's laugh come to him. Oddly enough Asriel isn't the least bit hungry anymore; actually, he feels kinda sleepy as well. Despite his concern for Frisk the pleasant warmth of the **dream** lulls him into a peaceful slumber as he curls up on the couch.

Frisk awakes feeling miserable. They are cold and drained. Frisk barely feels like they have any energy at all. They try to call out to Asriel, but the only sound they make is a gravelly gargle. Their throat is too sore to even make sound. Frisk lies there unable to do anything but wait, and hope that Asriel comes in eventually. Thankfully they don't have to wait long until they hear a series of four quick knocks. They can't respond so Asriel knocks again, this time calling out to them.

"Frisk? Are you awake Frisk," he knocks again, "I found some left over spaghetti," his voice seeming every so slightly scared with that statement. "So I was thinking we could have that after you woke up." Frisk still hasn't replied. "Fair warning Frisk I'm coming in," he announces as he steps into the room. Almost immediately his eyes fall upon the bleary eyed and obviously sick form of Frisk lying still in Papyrus' bed. "Frisk, what happened?"

Frisk opens their mouth letting loose another gargle and a cough. Asriel runs back out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Here you go," Asriel tips the cup gently into Frisk's mouth observing Frisk greedily gulping down the water.

"Th-Thanks Asriel," Frisk says weakly trying to sit up in bed.

"Easy there Frisk," Asriel speaks softly helping Frisk up and propping a pillow behind their back for support. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Well I mean obviously you're thirsty but I mean," Asriel's mouth is running a mile a minute with worry.

"No, no, yes please," Frisk responds raspily.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Asriel goes back to the kitchen and grabs a pitcher. He fills the pitcher with water and takes both a recently refilled cup and the pitcher of water back into Frisk's room. He sets them down on the bedside table and sits down on the edge of the bed. Asriel stays there dutifully refilling Frisk's cup when they finish one, and only stepping out when the pitcher needed to be refilled. He carries on like this for the next few hours never once complaining his concern overriding any discomfort at the menial tasks.

"Asriel," Frisk's voice weakly calls out. Thankfully due to both the silence and Asriel's already sensitive hearing he heard them.

"Yes Frisk? What is it?"

"I'm hungry, and I think I need to use the bathroom," Frisk coughs again.

"Alright, anything you particularly want?"

"Just hungry, surprise me," with that Frisk crawls out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom.

 _Hmm…something to eat. Well I guess the pie would be too hard on their throat, and I'm not exactly sure spider cider would help. Maybe a dream…I've got it!_ Asriel recalls a time when he was sick.

" _Here my child drink this, it'll fill your stomach." Toriel says lovingly while spoon feeding Asriel a strange liquid._

" _What is it mom?"_

" _Soup…"_

 _Right, mom used to make me soup when I got sick, and it always made me feel better... That and I guess I should return the favor of Frisk baking the pie._ Asriel decides to make soup for Frisk. At that moment they walk out of the bathroom and lie back down in bed too tired to be flustered by Asriel tucking them in.

"Hey Frisk," Asriel scratches the back of his head, "you're still hungry right?" Frisk is too tired to speak and therefore only nods. "Alright then I'm going to go make us some soup. Will you be okay by yourself for a bit," he waits for Frisk to nod, "Good. Get some rest Frisk, I'll wake you up when the soup is done." Asriel leaves the room noticing that Frisk is already fast asleep by the time he has shut the door. Heading to the kitchen Asriel remembers one very important detail, he doesn't know how to make soup…

Asriel heads into the kitchen contemplating on what he should do. He recalls what soup his mother made for him…it tasted vaguely of tomatoes and that it was mostly liquid, but salty. Figuring that this is the best he can manage Asriel tentatively walks to the pantry. Gulping nervously he opens up the pantry, steeling his nerves for another infinite loop. He pulls the door open breathing a quick sigh of relief when the pantry seems to be perfectly content staying within three dimensions.

The pantry is filled mostly with dry spaghetti, tomato sauce, other related pasta ingredients, and a small quarantined area labeled 'drinks'. These 'drinks' consist of ketchup, hot sauce, and an empty bottle with a string of notes attached to it. Asriel checks the notes.

 _Sans this pantry is too full with this bottle I'm going to have to move it to the fridge._

 _s'not full anymore_

 _The pantry not the bottle!_

 _oh, huh, guess I'll just take some ketchup then_

 _SANS THE BOTTLE IS EMPTY!_

 _nah bro, it's all a matter of perspective ya gotta see the bottle as full_

 _NGAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _hey nice scream bro_

 _Thanks. I've been taking lessons from Undyne!_ This note has a series of smaller notes attached horizontally to it each one alternating between _Nyeh_ and _he-heh!_

Asriel smiles at their antics and grabs spaghetti, salt, pepper, pasta sauce, and some ketchup. He places the tomato substitutes over on the counter and grabs two comically large pots placing them on the burners of the stove. Following the instructions posted above the stove he throws the spaghetti in full force the stalks shattering upon meeting the metal. He then drowns his enemies by filling the pot half way. Then to assert his dominance he turns up the heat boiling them in his rage! Asriel does not remember cooking being this fun when his mom would ask him to help; however, despite having fun he quickly remembers why he's cooking in the first place.

He turns his attention on the tomato substitutes dumping all of the pasta sauce, ketchup, salt, and pepper into the other pot. Then to make it less thick and soupier he adds water miraculously reaching something resembling the consistency of soup. Stirring the contents of the tomato pot he takes the spaghetti off the heat this time being gentle as to ensure a great soup. Gently taking the strands of spaghetti out of its pot he moves them one by one into the soup. Stirring the ingredients together Asriel checks the soup one more time. Despite its off-putting oddly pink color it's not half bad. The pepper he added balanced out the salt of the ketchup while the spices contained in the pasta sauce add a pleasant garlic flavor. The noodles slide down adequately despite being a little overdone. All in all Asriel calls this a success despite not knowing why it tastes good.

A thought comes to his mind as he remembers that Frisk seemed deathly cold despite the copious amounts of blankets they had. The soup is warm, but will it be enough? Asriel figures he could add some hot sauce for added heat; that was how hot sauce worked right? It raised the temperature of the meal. As Asriel opens the pantry and reaches for the hot sauce he is suddenly reminded of another source of warmth. He vaguely recalls waking up warm despite the house having no heating. Could it have been the **dream** he ate? _It was pretty warm…maybe I should use that._ Asriel decides to use the dream instead. He takes the dream out of the dimensional box and drops it directly into the soup. It glows briefly, but other than that it seems to have done the trick. **Asriel has created Tomato Noodle Soup (Good for the soul and your stomach. Just don't ask how he did it…maxes out your HP.)**

Asriel ladles out a bowl for Frisk and grabs a spoon from the drawer; taking care not to spill the soup he carries it over to the room where Frisk is and knocks softly.

"Come in Asriel," a weak voice calls from the other side of the door. So faint in fact that Asriel barely registered it causing him to knock again. "I'm a-" Frisk begins to cough again. Asriel bursts in setting the soup down on the bedside table noticing that Frisk had emptied their pitcher of water, and that he had forgotten to come back and fill it.

"Oh Frisk I'm so sorry," He says while rubbing their back trying to ease their pain shocked that he could feel the cold through their sweater. "I got so wrapped up in making you so-" he is cut off by Frisk bumping their forehead into his mouth. Asriel does not like the taste of hair. Grateful for the fact that they are looking down and cannot see the bright pink showing through his fur he asks, "Do you need me to get you more water Frisk?" They nod. "Okay, I'll be right back ok?" Frisk nods again. This time Asriel leaves the bedroom door open when he goes to refill the water pitcher reflecting on how cold Frisk felt in his arms.

"Here Frisk drink up," he hands them a full glass once again feeling guilty as Frisk greedily gulps down the water. "The soup's done if you want some. I tasted it so you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks, Asriel," Frisk says with a faint outline of a smile on their lips. "Hey, what," they are cut off by a spoonful of soup entering their mouth. Frisk swallows finding the soup to be quite enjoyable. In fact they could feel a vestige of warmth enter their body. Still upset about being fed Frisk looks at Asriel with squinted eyes.

"Gosh Frisk," Asriel chuckles, "haven't you ever heard that turnabout is fair play?" He takes another spoonful, "Don't be like that Frisk." He smiles at seeing Frisk scrunch their mouth shut and turn their head away; seeing Frisk gain back some of their personality fills Asriel with joy. He continues giving Frisk a sidelong grin and eventually they acquiesce allowing themselves to be fed. Eventually the bowl is empty and Frisk feels oddly tired. "You sleepy," he asks noticing their eyelids drooping.

"Yeah kinda," although their voice is strained it is no longer raspy, "hey Asriel?"

"What Frisk?"

"Thanks for everything today it was very nice of you," Frisk reaches over and weakly squeezes Asriel's hand in thanks not noticing the blush on his face.

"W-well, I figured I would return the favor y'know," he replies bashfully.

"Either way I appreciate it, Azzy. G'night," Frisk says turning on their side and drifting off to sleep.

"What did you call me?" Frisk's response is a peaceful snore. "Heh, Azzy…I kinda like it," he says to no one in particular unable to keep a smile off his face. For some reason coming from Frisk that name just seemed right. "Good night Frisk," he reclines back in his chair watching Frisk for any signs of sickness. His new nickname combined with seeing Frisk peaceful and safe fills Asriel with **determination.** He doesn't know why, but for some reason he feels much better than he has these past few days. Almost as if he had a SOUL again, but that was impossible. Chalking it up to just enjoying Frisk's company he nods off in his chair, unaware of the changes taking place inside of him at that very moment.


End file.
